With a growing development in LCD production techniques, there is a high demand for LCD production efficiency.
In a production work-place of the LCDs, an air purifying equipment such as a suspended ceiling filtration apparatus is essential. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a top view schematically illustrating a suspended ceiling filtration apparatus in the prior art.
The suspended ceiling filtration apparatus includes keels 11 and filtration parts 12, and the filtration parts 12 can be blind disks or fan filter units (FFU).
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 1, the keels 11 are sectionally coupled to each other and hung from a ceiling. A structure of the filtration part 12 is a square plate. The keel 11 includes a keel body 111, and a support plate 112 extends from the keel body 111. The filtration part 12, which is disposed on the support plate 112, is held and fixed by the support plate 112.
In order to ensure that the keel 11 seamlessly contacts the filtration part 12 without a gap so as to isolate impure air, except for a high-quality hoisting assembly on the keel 11, a foam tape 13 is added to the space between the support plate 112 and the filtration part 12 in the prior art. The foam tape 13 can fill the possible gaps there-between the support plate 112 and the filtration part 12, and a thickness of the foam tape 13 is generally 2 millimeters.
However, in practical executions, it is quite difficult to keep the high-quality hoisting assembly because the keel 11 is quite enormous and there are many in quantity. Furthermore, a level of the keel 11 will change after being used for some time, it is more difficult to assure consistency in a standard direction. Once the consistency in the standard direction can not be assured, it can easily lead to gaps forming between the keel 11 and the filtration part 12, which further leads to less effective filtration on the suspended ceiling filtration apparatus.
Moreover, after being in use for some time, the foam tape 13 easily becomes hardened due to the pressure of the filtration part 12, causing an elastic range of the foam tape 13 to become smaller, even to become a plate structure without elasticity. Thus, there is a gap existing between the keel 11 and the filtration part 12, similarly causing the filtration effect of the suspended ceiling filtration apparatus to become less effective.
In existing technology, the above-mentioned gap is typically sealed by silicon or aluminized paper. In this manner, it is labor-intensive, also not guaranteed to have stability, this can greatly influence products.
In summary, there is a need to solve the problems of the less effective filtration and the ill influence on the products due to the gap existing between the keel and the filtration part in the prior art.